The keys of a current mobile form generally have three component parts. The first part is an array of key domes. Each dome can be depressed to actuate a switch of the phones electronics. A plastic, one-piece key pad is laid over the array of key domes. The key dome has on the surface exposed to the user an array of depressible protrusions interconnected by a plastic web and corresponding protrusion on the reverse side. The key pad is held in the correct place using a cover. When an depressible protrusion is depressed, the corresponding protrusion on the reverse side depresses the key dome and actuates a switch.
One problem that arises with such key pads when a depressible protrusion of a key pad is incorrectly depressed. If it is depressed at the wrong place or the wrong angle, the corresponding protrusion may not depress the key dome or may affect the operation of an adjacent key. It may therefore be important to ensure that a depressible protrusion can be depressed correctly.
This problem may be exacerbated when one tries to design a key pad in which the keys have some “play”, that is there is a real sense of movement and actuation when a key is depressed. The further a key has to travel to depress the key dome, the more likely it becomes that a small error in keying will result in a failure in switching.
The problem may be further exacerbated by the current drive towards miniaturisation. As keys become smaller and smaller it becomes more and more difficult to accurately depress the key.
It would therefore be desirable to generally improve the keys of a mobile phone by addressing the aforementioned problems.